


Day 2 - Prompt: Sleep

by AlexTheTired



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, SenGen Week 2020-2021, Senkuu is stubborn, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, but so is Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheTired/pseuds/AlexTheTired
Summary: In which Senkuu refuses to go to sleep and Gen is stubborn. Eventually, they cuddle because they’re tired dummies. (Dialogue heavy)
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021, {UNFINISHED} SenGen Week 2020-2021 [AndyIsTired]





	Day 2 - Prompt: Sleep

It was the middle of the night, everyone in the kingdom of science was asleep. Well, everyone except a certain white-and-dark-green haired scientist, and black-and-white haired mentalist.  
“Senkuu-chan, you’ve been working on this for hours and it’s nighttime now,” Gen mumbled, tired.  
“Yeah and my work’s still not finished,” Senkuu replied, he was also tired but wasn’t planning to succumb to that until he was done working.  
“You need to sleep!”  
“I do, but I’m going to work.”  
“No, you’re not.”  
“Uh, yes, I am.”  
“I will go wake up Kohaku-chan and make her carry you to bed, and she won’t be very happy that I had to wake her up.”  
“Is she asleep already?”  
“Yes!! And you’re still awake!”  
“Huh, whatever.”  
“That is not the correct response,” Gen sighed heavily, “you’re going to go to bed now or else!”  
“Or else what?”  
“Or else… I’ll stay up every night for a week!”  
“No, you won’t.”  
“Watch me!!”  
“What’s in it for you then?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Weird, aren’t you one of the most selfish men in the world?”  
“Yeahh, but I think I can afford to be a little selfless sometimes!”  
“I still don’t think you’ll stay up for a whole week anyways.”  
“Wanna bet?” Gen’s voice was dripping with confidence.  
“Sure, if you fail you can’t tell me when I need to sleep.”  
“And if I succeed you’ll go to sleep when I tell you to.”  
“Sure,” Senkuu didn’t think Gen would have the willpower to not fall asleep so this was just a great way to get Gen off his back.  
But he did. Gen stayed up for a whole seven days. Why in the world would he do that?  
“Gen, go to sleep,” Senkuu said, somewhat concerned and somewhat annoyed.  
“You too Senkuu-chan!” Gen smiled, he beat Senkuu at this and he got what he wanted.  
“Fine, I’ll go take a rest.”  
“If we’re both going to rest, how about we rest together then?”  
Senkuu sighed, “sure, I’m too tired to disagree with this idea.”  
Gen and Senkuu made their way to Chrome’s hut to finally get some sleep. They found comfort in each other's arms and quickly drifted into their dreams.


End file.
